The present invention is related to a refuse collection and delivery system and more particularly to a system which utilizes a garbage truck to mate with specially designed garbage cans.
Regular public garbage cans are generally impractical in use because they can be overloaded to an overflowed condition. They are inconvenient to clean and tend to produce odor and environmental pollution. It is more difficult to hire people to collect garbage from regular public garbage cans.
The disadvantages of the conventional refuse collection and delivery system are outlined as hereinafter.
1. Inconvenience: Regular city garbage trucks are arranged for collecting garbage according to fixed schedule and can not flexibly meet people's requirements.
2. Unsanitary: Whether placed on fixed posts or on the ground in front of the door of each house, the refuse matter is exposed to the sun and tends to produce pollution. During the collection of garbage, the workers are inevitably in contact with waste materials so as to inhale polluted air.
3. Uneconomical: According to investigation, 50-80% of the total refuse disposal budget is used for garbage collection and delivery operation and only lesser percentage is used for the treatment of garbage.
4. Against environmental protection: It tends to pollute the environment when bags of garbage are placed collectively on a location or in front of the door of each house for further collection and delivery by garbage trucks.